MÍRAME
by Serichigo
Summary: One Shot... Darien la ama y lo unico que desea es que ella lo mire...


**Hola a todos, primero que nada aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la gran Naoko Tekeuchi, la historia si es mía.**

**Es una ideíta que me surgió de pronto y mejor la escribí antes que se me escapara, es mi primer One Shot, porfavor trátenme bien.**

**Mírame**

**Por: Serichigo**

Serena tenía los ojos abiertos tan celestes y luminosos que opacarían al mismo sol, Darien estaba embelesado… por fin lo miraba. Se acerco a él despacio, con tanta gracia que parecía flotar… estaba hechizado. Al sentir esas pequeñas y suaves manos sobre su rostro… por fin pudo respirar. Él tomó ese delicado y delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia el suyo, nunca se había sentido tan feliz… ella al fin lo miraba. Probó sus labios y se estremeció, sintió como el pequeño cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus besos, se sintió pleno… al fin la tenía cerca. Sus cuerpos iniciaron una hipnótica danza que entre besos, caricias y palabras de seducción lo llevaron al cielo… la amaba, lo hizo desde el primer momento y ahora ella estaba ahí, entregándose a él. Estaba sobre ella, sus perfectas piernas abrazaban sus caderas… temblaban de anticipación. No podía dejar de observar esos ojos celestes que ahora lo miraban solo a él, sin apartar sus ojos color zafiro de los celestes de ella se convirtieron en uno solo, no quería perderse un solo momento de sus expresiones al sentirse unidos… el también la miraba. El ritmo de su danza se volvió más intenso, los gemidos subieron de tono, el sudor se hizo presente y el aroma del amor llenó la habitación, culminaron en un estallido de placer que los dejo agotados a ambos, en medio de su letargo por fin se sintió completo… era suya y no la dejaría ir jamás.

**- Darien, despierta… Darien –**

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos, la miró acostada, se sintió triste… todo seguía igual. Pero el sueño de esa noche había sido tan real… claro como tantos otros que había tenido.

**- Lamento la tardanza, la niñera llegó un poco tarde esta noche – **

**- No te preocupes Molly, yo entiendo –** se levantó de la silla y se acerco a la cama donde la rubia permanecía, acarició su dorada cabellera y susurró **– Mírame Serena, solo mírame –** le pidió como lo hacía todas las noches.

Molly le puso una mano sobre el hombro **– Ya son tres años Darien, sabes bien que las posibilidades son casi nulas, sus padres ya lo entendieron, deberías entenderlo tú también y buscar a alguien con quien puedas ser feliz, ella es una eterna Bella Durmiente –**

**- Sí, lo sé –**susurró el muchacho, se agachó para besar su frente **– Buenas noches princesa –** se despidió.

**- Descansa un poco Darien – **

**- Lo intentaré, cuídala bien –**

**- Claro –**

Serena llevaba alrededor de tres años en coma. Pertenecía a una familia acomodada, su padre Kenji Tsukino era dueño de un prestigioso bufete de contadores que a su vez prestaba servicios de asesoría legal, proporcionados por la madre de la rubia Ikuko Tsukino, ambos manejaban este prospero negocio y lo hacían crecer cada vez más. Desde que era pequeña Serena amaba el mar, todos la molestaban diciendo que en su vida pasada debió haber sido sirena, por eso sus padres adquirieron una hermosa casa en la playa, la muchacha adoraba ese lugar, aprovechaba cada momento que podía para ir y disfrutar de su adorado mar. Cuando cumplió dieciséis años los celebraron en su casa de playa, y su padre le obsequió un cuadraciclo, era el mejor vehículo para utilizar mientras estuviera en la playa, y así lo hiso cada vez que llegaba a pasar unos días al lugar, hasta que para la vacaciones de verano de ese mismo año ocurrió la desgracia, Serena manejaba su cuadraciclo por la playa como hacía a diario disfrutando del atardecer, cuando un niño salió de la nada corriendo hasta interponerse en su camino, al ver el vehículo acercarse, el niño se paralizó, la madre gritaba y corría desesperada Serena cambió la dirección tan rápido como le fue posible, provocando que se volcara, el cuadraciclo cayó sobre ella aplastándola y dejándola mal herida, sus heridas físicas sanaron, pero Serena nunca despertó.

Darien estaba haciendo sus prácticas de enfermería en el hospital donde ingresaron a Serena, él se encargaba de ayudar a cuidar a los pacientes de terapia intensiva. En cuanto la vio, quedó prendado de su belleza, cuando cambiaron a la rubia a una habitación particular él solicitó que lo asignaran a esa área, no quería apartarse de ella. Serena estuvo casi un año ingresada en el hospital, hasta que sus padres con autorización médica, habilitaron el cuarto de la muchacha para poder llevársela a su casa, al ver como Darien se dedicaba a ella, lo contrataron como su enfermero particular, desde entonces se dedica solamente a ella, a cuidarla y vigilarla, también contrataron a Molly, una enfermera madura, madre de dos niños pequeños, ya que Darien no podía hacerse cargo de la rubia las veinticuatro horas del día todos los días del año, aunque así lo quisiera.

Si tan solo abriera sus ojos y lo mirara, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, pensaba el muchacho mientras se dirigía nuevamente a casa de su Bella Durmiente, llevaba tres años enamorado de la muchacha, no sabía por qué, no la conocía de antes, nunca la vio despierta, pero la amaba, todos esos años consagrado a ella lo habían hecho amarla más, solo Molly sabía de su amor por ella, era una mujer muy perceptiva, y se habían dado cuenta casi de inmediato, prometió no decirles nada a los pares de la joven, Darien se lo suplicó, tenía miedo que si se enteraban lo alejarían de ella. Todas las noches desde que la vio por primera vez soñaba con ella mirándolo, saliendo de su coma y correspondiendo su amor, esos sueños lo hacían sentir feliz, hasta que despertaba y volvía a la realidad, él creía que la muchacha se conectaba con él en esos sueños y que si algún día llegaba a despertar y lo miraba, lo reconocería como el hombre que la amaba en sueños, pero que la ama más en la vida real.

Cuando entró en la casa escuchó mucho ruido que venía de la habitación de la joven, sintió miedo, subió las escaleras tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas, Molly lo detuvo antes de que pudiera entrar **- Darien espera, tienes que estar tranquilo… -**

El muchacho no siguió escuchando entró de golpe al cuarto, vio a los padres de su princesa llorando abrazados y al doctor Tomoe inclinado sobre la rubia, en esa posición le impedía verla, estaba aterrado con la escena, Molly puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo miró de una forma que no pudo o no quiso descifrar.

**- No sé qué decir señores Tsukino -** dijo el doctor levantándose de su posición y mostrándose demasiado ceremonioso **– Esto ha sido totalmente inesperado esto ha sido simplemente… -**

**- …Un milagro… -** interrumpió la madre de la muchacha entre sollozos aún abrazada a su marido.

**- ¿Un milagro? –** por fin habló el muchacho

**- Si Darien, Serena despertó –** Explicó Molly

Se acercó a la cama y vio como el doctor la ayudaba a sentarse, al parecer le dolía, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de dolor en su rostro, él se acercó a ayudar, aún conmocionado por la noticia, le acomodó algunas almohadas en la espalda para que se recostara, cuando estuvo cómoda él se alejó un poco y por fin ocurrió, ella abrió los ojos examinando a todos con la mirada, parecía confundida, reconoció a sus padres de inmediato, pero miraba a Molly y al doctor Tomoe con extrañeza, Darién se preocupó, a pesar de sus sueños ella tampoco lo reconocería, bajó la mirada pensativo, perdiendo toda esperanza.

**- Da… Dar… Darien… -** Susurró la muchacha con voz rasposa.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, especialmente el pelinegro que levantó la vista hasta que se conectó con esos ojos celestes que lo observaban fijamente. La muchacha sonrió con gran esfuerzo, él estaba feliz, ella lo había reconocido… y al fin lo miraba.

**Ojalá les haya gustado, espero ansiosa su comentarios, la verdad a mi me gustó mucho como quedó.**

**XoXo**


End file.
